


Cause I’m bad at love (don’t blame me for trying)

by Alpha_bet_stories



Series: East wood high [2]
Category: Eastwoodhigh, eastwood high
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_bet_stories/pseuds/Alpha_bet_stories
Summary: EPILOGUEHappy Valentines. Enjoy :)





	Cause I’m bad at love (don’t blame me for trying)

Winter came slowly, letting Autumn fall into a pile of comfort and warmth. The grass froze first, leaving a trail of footsteps in the frost bitten leaves. The trees lost all their leaves, turning the skyline into that of one clearly in winter. Students came and went, the numbers slowly dwindling as winter break neared.

Nothing was magically fixed when Vivian and Charlie decided to try again. Viv sat there with him through every tough hour. While Charlie slowly learn how to cope without drinking, Viv, Sophie, and Devon were there with him through every moment. Devon didn't take long to decide that he liked Charlie. While he laughed at Charlie's bowtie, he loved the fashion challenge. Charlie quickly became well versed in button downs (the sleeves rolled up to elbow's length) and an assortment of ripped or tailored jeans. Viv loved the dynamic the two had, much akin to a little brother, big brother relationship. She and Sophie became fast friends as well. When the boys decided to have a night out, Viv and Sophie were hanging out at each other's apartments or parties. Viv stopped going to as many parties as before. At first, it was because Charlie couldn't come along without being at risk. Then, Viv found that they weren't great for her mental health either. Instead, the collective group had Karaoke night at Steve's, the local coffee joint.  

But tonight was a special night. Charlie was officially one month somber, and to celebrate, he and Viv were going on their first date.

Viv had flipped through her closet a least three times, finally settling on whatever Devon had pulled from it for her. She put it on, made sure her makeup as okay, and sat near her window, waiting for Charlie. she could see him by the door, his cigarette in hand. Smoke curled around him in the setting sun, making it look like soft red flames curling around him. She grabbed her camera and snapped a picture. she would treasure it as much as the one she had taken a month ago, of him by the fountain. She was thinking of entering it in a contest, with Char's permission of course. The name "Fountain Boy" always came to mind. It sounded stupid, but oddly poet and aesthetic-like. The smoke dissipated, a gently fading in the wake of Charlie, who had just gone inside. Viv jumped away from the window, grabbed her phone and laced up her shoes. She met him at the door.

"Hey"

"Hi Char"

He smiled. It was one of those soft smiles. Her favorite.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

He had told her it was a surprise. she was eager to find out.

"Its a surprise"

But he wasn't ready to kiss and tell just yet.

"Then lead the way"

As he grabbed her hand, she turned and closed the door. Behind his back, she smiled. In the midst of life, there were these little moments when you realized how beautiful life truly could be. She remembered how glad she was that she hadn't given up on it. She shook off the remnants of the feeling after it passed. With a warm hand locked into hers, she was lead away from her apartment building and off campus. He lead her to the busy part of their mildly large town. He stopped at an Italian restaurant on the corner of Walker and Lafayette. They walked inside.

"It's O'Mara"

And that's all Charlie had to say. The waiter began leading them through the restaurant, to their table, Viv presumed. She pulled at the hem of her shirt, wishing she had worn something fancier. It was an upscale restaurant, full of older people dressed in fine cloths. Viv felt so plain as she walked past them, feeling their stares and hearing their whispers of "but we had to wait months before-" "They just walked right in..." "But Jim had to pull some strings to get Us-"

"Don't mind what they say. You look absolutely beautiful"

Charlie was looking back at her, a light shining in his eyes. Viv blushed.

The waiter had stopped in front of a black door. they were in the far back of the restaurant now. The waiter opened the door to a set of stairs, and gestured for Viv to go up them.

"Thank you. And tell Carson thank you from me" She heard Charlie whisper to the waiter.

Viv climbed up the sets of stairs. It was a plain, but beautiful hallway. There was a winding mural, created to look like outer space, stars glowed and you could see small planets. It seemed that they were climbing through stars to get wherever they were headed. Charlie jumped in front of her on the last flight of stairs and she heard a door creak open. As she rounded the corner, she saw the glowing lights of the city. The noise had dimmed, like the background of a romantic movie. Viv gasped.

"You like it?"

"Charlie...its amazing."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center of the floor. They were clearly on the roof, eye level with sky scrapers that lighted the city up to glow every night. There was a table in the middle of the roof. Charlie pulled out one of the Charlie for Viv before sitting down himself.

"Who's Carson? How did you manage this?"

Charlie chuckled.

"Carson's an old friend from my hometown. I just asked him if he would mind and he didn't. And its genuine Italian food. Cason's nona taught him everything he knows."

"And you remembered my pride in my Italian roots. Charlie O'Mara, you are amazing"

"I just wanted you to have everything you deserve."

"You are everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Strong headcanon that Charlie doesn't smoke real cigarettes, but instead smokes the e-cigarettes with essential oils in them. Viv and he researched different ways to lessen anxiety and Charlie liked the aesthetic. Also, Viv hates the smell of cigarettes and is completely afraid of Charlie dying so she refused to let him get addicted to anything else. Charlie 100% agrees. So when he's outside smoking, its an e-cig with oils to help lessen his anxiety cause my boi was anxious.  
> Extras:  
> https://youtu.be/k877sFJFC6g  
> https://youtu.be/TK-lRRxfzqM
> 
> Other side notes: There was an elevator, but Charlie wanted Viv to have the full "Climbing the stars" experience. Their waiter took the elevator. The food was delicious, and Charlie and Viv walked around the city like childish juvenile delinquents afterwards.  
> And they lived happily ever after  
> The end


End file.
